How Does This Happen?
by greasy girl love
Summary: How do the greasers get to 2012?
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror a few more times before I was satisfied. I had the next week at home to myself; my parents went on a second honeymoon and I was an only child. Score! I had at least an hour before I had to leave for a "party". Basically, it was a bunch of my theater friends going to an abandon house in our neighborhood and hanging out until we felt like going home. We sang, we danced, played games, and just wandered around. I had at least an hour to spare before I had to get going so I decided to settle down on the couch, cuddle with my cat, open the ice cream, and tune in to some Glee reruns.

A commercial came on for this movie I already saw, The Woman in Black. It was so scary, I did not walk around my house for a week after I saw it, and I thought I could see the woman everywhere I went. As the commercial ended, I saw a lamp flicker. It didn't faze me too much, but then the T.V flickered and I saw a face. It wasn't scary, but it was familiar. The T.V flickered off all the way then everything started to shake. I looked outside and all looked well, my house is being possessed.

I clung on to my cat and started singing to calm myself down. I was bawling my eyes out by this time while belting out, "Good night, goodnight. Sleep well and when you dream, dream of me." I held out that last note adding decrescendo and vibrato pleased with myself. By the time, I finished everything was done shaking except for my entire body and my cat, Blaine. I heard applause burst out sounding like one or two people. I jumped up almost dropping Blaine; I whirled around to find seven guys staring at me, two with wild grins on their faces. One of the guys had the face I saw in the T.V; wait a second, I thought as I glanced down at the DVD box right on the table beside me. Holy shit, its The Outsiders.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was getting restless and started hissing at the guys. I felt so bad for her; she had been abused at her old home and she was only three months old! Strangers and big crowds scare her, the last owner tried to hang her and he would starve her. How could he? She was little and cute, my little child.

"Shhh, baby calm down," I soothed her as her claws retracted back into her paws. We all just stood there in shock when my phone rang, blasting Smell Yo Dick (author's note: this song does exist watch a Shane Dawson video you will hear it) for the world to here. I ran to my phone my face turning beat red as I heard a low whistle and a few mutters of, "Damn." It was my friend, Casea.

"Hey, bitch. Where are you?"

"Calm your boner, Case. I'm leaving now," I said snapping the phone shut. "I hate to do this to you guys, but I have to leave like now. I guess just stay here, don't break anything, play with what you want, eat what you want, don't order any porn. I don't care if you watch it; just don't make me have to pay for it. Don't go near the cat, I'll put her in my room out of your way. I guess that's it. Oh, I'm Katie by the way." They all nodded; Darry stepped forward.

"I'm Darry, this is Soda, Steve, Johnny, Dally, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit." They all nodded hi.

"This a soc house?" Steve asked.

"There are no socs and greasers. It's 2012. I'll try to figure everything out when I get home. You could consider this a greaser house though," I replied. They all gave me a look, "Imma leave now, bye!" I ran out the door to the house where everyone was waiting for me.

"Long story, you wouldn't believe it," they dropped the topic. We started into the house, it was small but quaint. We cranked up the stereo that was left behind blasting our favorite show tunes. We all broke out into song and danced on the couch. When we got tired of that, we started to explore the house.

"Hey, check this out!" I heard Matt scream from the basement.

"What the fuck are you doing down there?" one of the Amandas called out. All seven of us headed down there where we saw a huge cabinet of liquor and a beer keg, these people really high tailed it out of there when they moved.

"Put it down," I said taking it from him and putting it back on the shelf.

"I just want to try it," he replied. If anyone drank we would be killed by our parents and from what I've heard, hangovers aren't fun. No one would listen. He took a sip trying to hold back the coughing I knew that would come. He passed it to Amanda P. who also took a sip. It finally got to me after everyone had taken a few gulps. I can't get in trouble with the cops again, my folks will kill me. Apparently I wasn't thinking fast enough because I took a little sip barely swallowing it. It tasted sour and burned going down my throat. Matt tried to open a beer, but the bottle exploded all over me. Of course that would happen to me. My friends never pressured me before and technically I wasn't pressured, I was the one who decided to take a sip. They were all looking a little buzzed so I decided to just take them all home. It wasn't long before they would get drunk. They're parents didn't suspect a thing, but I smelled like beer so I just left my friends at their doors and high tailed it home. I wondered what the guys would be up to.

I got home and the guys were playing a card game, probably poker, I thought remembering the movie. Ponyboy was reading a book and Dally was smoking.

"Damn, someone can really hold their alcohol," Two-Bit said.

"I wasn't drinking," I replied hanging up my jacket.

"Breathe on me."

"You just met me, I really don't think you want my mouth herpes all up in your face," I said with a teasing grin.

"What's mouth herpes?" Johnny asked just above a whisper.

"It's a joke," I said. I started to explain what happened when they told me their story of how they got here and I explained to them what had changed in the last fifty-two years.

"Where are your parents?" Darry asked cautiously when I finished my tangent.

"Second honeymoon and they will be gone for a week so I don't have to hide you nor would I want to hide you," they all nodded.

"Where do you want us to sleep?" Soda asked me.

"Oh, I guess I'll just find a bunch of blankets and pillows; sleep where you want. My parents' bed is empty and clean, I have a bunk bed, someone can sleep on this couch, and I will blow up and air mattress. So, while I set this up, just go about your nightly routines," I finished while they all dispersed to go to their desired sleeping place. Then I thought of something, where would I sleep? Oh well, I'll find somewhere. Everyone fell asleep soon enough while I found my spot on the floor.

I was awoken to a very painful kick in the stomach. I opened my eyes and groaned; it was still dark out, why the hell were they awake?

"Sorry," I heard whispered, it was Johnny. He's the only one that could pull off being that quiet. I moaned and fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I was shaken awake a second time by a hungry looking Two-Bit.

"Can you make us breakfast?" he whines.

"Pour some cereal. It's in the cabinet," he pouts and I groan. "Ugh," and I hoist myself up to get ready for the day.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Darry asks.

"I have a delayed opening for a teacher's inservice so I slept in. Did you guys sleep okay?" I asked and a chorus of groans and yea's answers me I really can't stop smiling at them. I watched this movie every weekend in eighth grade when I had no friends and now that I have friends to watch it with, meeting them just feels so surreal. They finish and I clean up after everyone. I almost make my way out the door when I hear Soda say, "What about us?"

"What do you mean, what about you?" I answer confuzzled.

"What are we gonna do all day?" he responds.

"Oh! I'll teach you how to work the T.V. We can work on teaching you how to use the internet when I get home, it's really cool-" I get cut off.

"What about Mickey?" Two-Bit asks with a frown. I frown too remembering that he's not gonna be happy without his Mickey. The rest of the guys cheer.

"No more of that godforsaken mouse!" Dally says dryly. I chuckle sort of depressed.

"Mickey isn't on like it was in your time. You might like some other shows like Zeke and Luther, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Drake and Josh, and a few others I'll write down for you once I think of them. I know you'll miss Mickey, I have too, but I'll make a chocolate cake later just for you." I hope that sort of makes him feel better.

"Okay, I'm gonna go back to bed," I feel bad for the poor guy. I taught Ponyboy and Johnny how to work the T.V since I knew they were the only two that would've remembered how to and made my way out the door.

I walked outside with the rest of the girls for gym, third period to Owen's Park. I hate gym, I just stand around and as the ball goes by I think, _There is goes, along with all the fucks I give_.  
>I happen to look over and see Soda and Steve talking on the football field. I wait until the teacher isn't looking and I break away from the group to talk to them.<p>

"What are you doing?" my friend, Tiff, asks me as I make my way over to them.

"Come to my house after school," I tell her, "Cover me." I run over to the smirking guys.

"What?" I ask.

"Nice get-up," Steve laughs.

"It's the new style," I say giggling and spinning around giving them a show. We all start laughing real hard, we're almost crying.

"So how did it go once I left?"

"Two-Bit's still depressed so we went to go get him ingredients to make him a chocolate cake, but we then noticed we didn't know where we were going so we thought maybe we could catch you here," he responds.

"Seems legit," I say and they give me a questioning look, "I believe you is what I meant." They nod. I see the girls going back in and Tiffany motioning for me to hurry up.

"I have to go now, don't wander too far. There will be girls coming out all day so sit here and gawk if you want," I run back and hide myself in the crowd so no one will ever notice I'm gone.

I go through the long, boring day and the even longer, painful dance rehearsal with Tiffany. I walk her to my house and she almost flips when she sees the guys, especially when Dally caught her eye.

"How does this happen?!" she screams excitedly.

"I don't know," I scream louder and we hug. She reaches out to touch Dally and I smack her hand away.

"Suffer in silence," I whisper through clenched teeth. This seems to catch Johnny's ear and he gives me a look.

"I'll explain later," I mouth and he nods.  
>"Tiff! Make the guys chocolate cake!" I exclaim. I know she will; I don't feel like doing it and since this is so new to her she will be willing to. She mixes all the ingredients and puts it in the oven. Twenty minutes later I heard the door open and Two-Bit emerges looking a little happier.<p>

"Do I smell chocolate cake?!" Two-Bit asks ready to jump out of his skin into the oven to get it.

"Yes, but you have to do thirty push ups to get it," Darry laughs.

"Two-Bit hasn't done a push up since ever. HA!" he slaps his knees. Everyone chuckles except for Dally and Tiffany frowns at that. I poke her in her tickle spot and she snaps out of it.

I serve the cake and once everyone gets a piece it's all gone.

"Who's on cake duty tomorrow?" I ask. Darry raises his hand, "Do you know how to work an electric oven? I'll show you," I proceed to show him and he picks it up fast.

I tell the guys Tiff and I need to go do "homework" really we are just going to talk about them in my room. We walk in and she squeals.

"How the hell did you get the best people in the entire world into your house?!" she asks.

"I have no clue," I shake my head. We continue to gush about them and divide them up. I permanently have Ponyboy and Johnny and she permanently has Dally. We will switch up the other guys on weekends and holidays. Tiff is going to stay the night to try to get closer to Dally.

I'm in the middle of my shower when I hear the door open. "Tiff?" I ask.

"I'm so sorry! I was just leaving," I recognize that as Johnny's strained voice and I instantly get embarrassed. If it were any of the other guys, I wouldn't of cared, but it was Johnny. He's gonna be awkward about it and maybe not talk to me. _Why do I always like the shy guys? _I ponder this as I get out of the shower and go to sleep next to Ponyboy. He would maybe know what to do but we have to be close first. I feel a plan brewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Tiffany POV**

_The mask man puts the gun up to her temple; I'm being held back by two guys.  
><em>  
><em>"NO! DON'T DO IT! SHE'S NOT THE ONE WHO ROBBED YOU! I DID!" I try to scream but nothing came out. <em>

_The guys only laugh. "Honey, I know you did it, but it'd be MUCH more of a consequence killing your friend here." he says. His finger goes toward the trigger and he pulls it, sending brain matter out of the other side of her head._

I wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I try to get up and walk towards Kate's room, or what I think is Kate's room; tripping over myself a couple times. I slowly open the door seeing a lump on the bed but my vision is too hazy to realize who it is.

"Kate?" I ask through the darkness.

The body begins to stir and sit up. "Naw dollface, it's me..." Dally says as he looks at me.

"O-Oh... sorry..." I say as I leave the doorway.

"Hey..." I hear him call out to me but I ignore it. I keep walking and eventually find myself outside underneath her car garage canopy. I stand in the center of it as I hear the door open again and close. I can feel tears building up behind my eyes.  
><em>Don't cry Tiff... don't cry in front of him...<em>

"There's no need for that," he tells me and that just sets me off.

I turn around and look at him. "Do you have ANY CLUE, what I literally just went through?! I just witnessed Kate getting shot with me being held back not being able to help! That was probably the worst fucking nightmare I've ever had asshole!" I stand there breathing heavily after that.

He stands there looking speechless, "You need to get your mind off of it for a while?" and he goes to grab my hips and I back away feeling like an ass, but sort of wanting it.

"No... No, you need to get your ass away from me. You may be a hot ass hunk but... I know what you want... and let me tell you one thing bub," I get up in his face. "I ain't givin' it to ya."

He backs away, "I don't need all this baggage, bye," he walks back into the house but before he opens the door...

"Oh really? I HAVE BAGGAGE!?" this makes him turn around and lean against the door. "You think I have baggage huh... well, MAYBE I'm super pissed off and I'll take my anger out on whoever I FUCK I choose! How 'bout that?!"

He walks into the house without a word and for some reason I feel this fire in me to follow him.

"Hey," I say as the door closes behind him. He turns around and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "... I-I'm sorry man... it's just that anything can really set me off when I'm upset. I ain't in control of anything really... it ain't your fault..." I start to walk past him but I feel him grasp my arm.

"I know how you feel. It's okay, I guess," he says, looking directly into my eyes, making me nervous.

"...So we're cool then?" I ask him.

He smirks at me. "Yeah doll... we are," at that, I walk back into the living room, stepping over a passed out Two-Bit, and go and lay down on the couch.

**Kate POV**

"_Oh Johnny," I moan. He keeps sucking bruises into my neck and I just feel myself get hotter and hotter._

"_Johnny, I need more," I start to tell him as he fades away._

"Johnny, Johnny!" I freeze as I hear a throaty laugh and someone trying to shake me awake. I gasp mortified as I see Two-Bit's figure rolling on my clean floor. I cover my face with the pillows as he carries on.

"What do you want now?" I ask as my face turns totally red.

He tries to calm himself and fails, "I just wanted some company, but I guess Johnny-boy may have that covered!" he howls. My hands immediately fly to my neck relieved and sort of disappointed that there are no marks there.

"What the hell is so important that people feel the need to breathe at this hour of my life?!" we hear Tiff scream from the living room.

"No one touch her!" I scream to whoever wants to stay alive.

Dal runs in, "So, I wasn't supposed to touch her?"

"You're dealing with her then," I tell him. He makes a face and runs back out. I slowly get up.

"Shove food in her face, Dal!" I scream at him and he screams, "Okay!"

"No one touch my clean house!" I scream back as I remember what the Curtis house looked like in the movie. We finish breakfast as the rest of the gang wakes up. Johnny and I are constantly blushing at each other the whole morning.

Tiff finally wakes up three hours later. I look over at her. "Oh hey Tiff, the world ended ya missed it!"

"Is this the real life?" she groans.

"IS THIS JUST FANTASY!" Two-Bit screams.

"CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE!" Steve adds.

"No ESCAPE from reality," Darry continues.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Soda says.

"LOOK UP TO THE SKIES," Pony adds.

"AND SEEEEEEEE!" Johnny says.

They all look happily to Tiffany hoping she will sing the rest. Her only response is that she throws a pillow at them and turns over to lie on the other side of her body.

"You're such a party pooper!" Two-Bit says to her. I instantly run over to Dally which makes him jump a little.

I whisper in his ear, "If ya poke her in her side she'll freak out."

He gets this wicked smirk on his face and strides over to her slowly. He kneels down and all of a sudden Tiffany sits up.

**Tiffany POV**

I could tell someone was about to poke me; Kate didn't exactly whisper that comment. What I didn't know is _who_ was going to do it.

I shoot straight up and my face meets Dally's. I can already tell I'm blushing like a maniac.

"Hey there." He says and winks at me. I blush even more. I roll over and go back to sleep.

_We finally pressed our lips together after a long night of yearning for each other. I felt so free and he was definitely the best kisser ever, not that I kissed many people but I can just tell he's been around the block and back._

_He prods his tongue against my lips and I happily accept it with a moan. While our tongues dance together, we slowly fall backwards onto the couch with him on top._

"_Mmmm, Dally," I moan again._

_He starts to move to my neck when I feel him start to slip away…_

I wake up to an amused looking Darry. "So how good does Dal taste, hmm?" he asks with a huge smile on his face. My face turns completely red. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I quickly say.

"What exactly was he _tasting_?" he asks with an eyebrow raised.

I instantly sit up. "We were kissing! That's it!" I scream at him.

"Oh, I know what he was _kissin,_" Darry says with a smirk.

I get up and head over to the bathroom trying to avoid this whole conversation. I open the door and low and behold is the man I had in my dream standing in front of the toilet. He turns his head around and shoots me his award winning smirk.

"Hey doll, fancy meetin' you here," He says zipping up his pants.

_Don't zip them up…_ I think to myself… that's what I think anyway…

Dally smirks even bigger. "Maybe tonight _they'll_ stay down," he says winking at me.

"NOT IN MY SPOT!" Steve screams from somewhere in the house.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" Dally screams behind him. He turns back around and whispers in my ear, "We got it handled… don't we." His hand begins at my shoulder and slowly makes it way over my side; I immediately spaz out.

His hand stops for a moment and then begins until it rests on my hip. "So, you're ticklish, huh?" he asks smirking at me. His lips get extremely close to mine to where they barely graze my lips. "This is gonna be _fun,_" He walks away and I still stand in the doorway of the bathroom when I suddenly hear…

"SOMEONE'S GETTING' LAID TONIGHT!"

_Kate… I swear…_

"I call giving her the pre-sex with Dally talk!" I hear Steve say.

"NO, I AM!" Two-Bit screams.

_Are they REALLY fighting over who is gonna talk to me before I do it… if I even do it at all?_

"Um, I AM THE OLDEST AND THE MORE EXPERIENCED! I think I will tell her," Darry adds.

"Darry, I'm the one with more experience okay?" Dally says.

"Well, it won't work if you talk to her before ya do it!"

"WILL Y'ALL STOP TALKIN' 'BOUT MY SEX LIFE WITHOUT ME THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I scream.

"Sorry!" I hear a chorus of voices.

"I ain't sorry…" I hear Dally mumble.

"I HEARD THAT!" I scream.


End file.
